Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Teffy.Uzumaki
Summary: Las personas deberían de dejar a un lado su orgullo y los prejuicios que crean de los demás para poder encontrar a la persona que los llene, sin embargo, eso es algo difícil de hacer... Basado en el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen Shoune
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

El libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio a su vez le pertenece a la increíble Jane Austen.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el grandioso libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la fabulosa escritora Jane Austen, por lo que es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que el OOC puede ser frecuente debido a lo mismo. Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.

Hay muchas parejas, pero creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance el fic de cómo están conformadas.

_CURSIVAS son para los pensamientos._

Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten del fic…

* * *

"**Orgullo y Prejuicio"**

**Capítulo I**

"_Es por todos conocido que un hombre soltero en posesión de una gran fortuna debe encontrarse en búsqueda de una esposa"_

_Orgullo y Prejuicio_

Así como esta frase es de conocimiento universal, también lo es el hecho de que cuando alguna familia pone la vista sobre dicho hombre, se le llega a considerar propiedad de esta. Muchas veces sin siquiera reparar en los sentimientos que dicho hombre albergue.

-¡Jiraiya! – Gritó con vehemencia Tsunade - ¿Dónde estás hombre sin vergüenza?

-Aquí me encuentro mi amor – respondió el susodicho desde su biblioteca en donde, en su tiempo libre, se encargaba de hacer mini novelas, a veces un poco subidas de tono, para su entretenimiento.

-Uff, esto de estarte buscando es agotador – dicho esto Tsunade se empinó una copa de vino - ¿Sabías que Netherfield Park ha sido por fin alquilado?

-No tenía ni la más remota idea de eso-

-Pues así es, en la mañana vino Kurenai de visita y en eso de que estábamos echando el chisme con el café _con su respectivo toque de whisky en él mío _me estuvo contando que ya por fin vamos a tener vecino nuevo.

Jiraiya continuó en silencio concentrado dibujando un boceto nuevo.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber quién lo alquiló? – replicó Tsunade impaciente.

-La verdad no querida-

Al ver la cara de ira que su esposa puso, Jiraiya supo que lo mejor era salvar su vida y añadió – pero, si estás tan deseosa de contarme, prestaré toda la atención del mundo.

Tsunade relajó sus facciones y prosiguió – Pues, debes saber querido, que ha sido un joven adinerado del norte de Inglaterra el que ha alquilado Netherfield Park; llegó aquí el lunes en un coche tirado ¡Por cuatro caballos! Imagínate; le gustó tanto el lugar que a simple vista hizo el trato y estará aquí a finales de la semana.

-Y, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sasori

-¿Soltero o casado?

-¡Por supuesto que soltero!, ¿Crees que si fuera casado estaría haciendo semejante alboroto?

-_Conociéndote… _, por supuesto que no querida, pero prosigue por favor.

-Bueno, en resumen, es un hombre soltero y adinerado, ¡Cuatro o cinco mil libras al año! Un excelente partido para nuestros retoños.

-Disculpa querida, pero ¿Cómo puede esto tener siquiera alguna relación con nuestros retoños?

-Querido Jiraiya, a veces no sé si eres o te haces menso…¿¡Cómo que no sabes qué relación puede tener!, es obvio que planeo que se case con alguno de nuestros pequeños.

-¿¡Qué!, ¿Acaso el motivo de que ese hombre se traslade aquí es para corromper a alguno de nuestros pequeños angelitos con su mente podrida?

Ante este comentario, Tsunade no pudo más que mirar feo a su esposo – Aquí el único con la mente podrida eres tú, _¡Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer a este hombre?_, ¡Claro que no es el motivo!. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, son de las que se presentan una en un millón. Es demasiado probable que se enamore de alguno de nuestros hijos – al decir esto su pecho se infló con orgullo – por tal motivo, es necesario que vayas a visitarlo en el primer instante que llegue.

-¡Ay! Y ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – en la voz de Jiraiya se podía notar la frustración de tener que ir – puedes ir tú con ellos, es más, mándalos solos puesto que tú eres tan o inclusive más hermosa de lo que ellos son y no podría permitir que el tal Sasori quisiera desposarte.

Con este comentario Tsunade se ruborizó y puso una sonrisa de satisfacción – Jiri, mi amor, me halagas, desde luego que yo soy bella _sino de dónde lo sacaron nuestros hijos_, pero ahora con mi edad no puedo estarme sólo dedicando a mi belleza, es necesario que comience a pensar en el porvenir de nuestras amadas criaturas. Por eso, tienes que ir a visitar a Sasori.

-No te puedo prometer nada Tsu –

-Mira Jiraiya – se podía oler el tono amenazador de la oración – si no vas a visitar a Sasori en cuanto pise el primer escalón de su casa, voy a quemar toda tu colección de mini novelas que has escrito, ¿Quedó claro?

La cara de pánico que tenía Jiraiya en ese momento era hilarante – claro que si mi amor, aunque, puede que no sea necesario que vaya, si gustas le puedo escribir unas cuantas líneas, aunque no sé si podré evitar recomendarle a mi pequeño Naru.

-Espero que no lo hagas _¡Por favor, no me quites a mi Naru-chan!_ No creo que él se encuentre en el momento idóneo para casarse, mejor porque no recomiendas a Deidara que es el mayor o a Sakura que tiene tan… tan… buen carácter.

-Tch, poco se puede recomendar de esos dos, Dei es tan necio y Sakura tan ignorante y pesada que no creo que llegue a ser una agradable compañía para alguien cuerdo. Sin embargo, Naru tiene ese carácter tan único y esa alma tan pura que hace que cualquiera caiga a sus pies.

-Jajajaja, yo creo que estás exagerando Jiri, estoy de acuerdo en que Naru es especial, sin embargo, no por eso debes menospreciar a los demás, cada uno tiene lo suyo y sé que cuando llegue el momento sabrán sacarle el mayor provecho. Ya deja de hablar así que mis nervios se crispan.

-No te preocupes Tsu, se que vivirás el tiempo necesario para ver instalarse en nuestro vecindarios a muchos hombres con cuatro o cinco mil libras de renta al año y que tendrás la fuerza necesaria para ir a perseguir a cada uno de ellos ofreciéndoles a nuestros pequeños.

-No creo que pueda ofrecerlos así como tú dices si no tienes siquiera la amabilidad de ir a visitarlos.

Jiraiya era una mezcla extraña de suspicacia, perversión, humor sarcástico y caprichos; un carácter que a su esposa le sacaba de sus casillas más de una vez por semana.

Tsunade, en cambio, era astuta, tenía una fuerza para golpear que era capaz de poner a temblar hasta a él más valiente de los hombres y una "pequeña" debilidad por el alcohol. Su objetivo en esta etapa de su vida era casar a sus pequeños. El consuelo que tenía eran las fiestas, el alcohol y el cotilleo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo uno, esta es una introducción a la trama principal. Para los que están familiarizados con el libro o la película podrán notar que:

*Sr. Bennet = Jiraiya

*Sra. Bennet = Tsunade

Algunos otros nombres se han ido develando, para hacer esto más comprensible les diré que tanto las actitudes de los personajes de Naruto como las de los personajes en los que se basa este fic NO son iguales, los adapté para hacerlo de acuerdo a lo que yo quería.

Los otros personajes que ya se sabe quiénes son:

*Jane Bennet = Deidara

*Elizabeth Bennet = Naruto

*Mary Bennet = Temari

*Catherine "Kitty" Bennet = Ino

*Lydia Bennet = Sakura

*Mr. Bingley = Sasori

*Sra. Long = Kurenai

Espero que así les quede un poco más claro todo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Teffy Uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

El libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio a su vez le pertenece a la increíble Jane Austen.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el grandioso libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la fabulosa escritora Jane Austen, por lo que es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que el OOC puede ser frecuente debido a lo mismo. Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.

Hay muchas parejas, pero creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance el fic de cómo están conformadas.

_CURSIVAS son para los pensamientos._

Personajes conocidos hasta el momento:

*Sr. Bennet = Jiraiya

*Sra. Bennet = Tsunade

*Jane Bennet = Deidara

*Elizabeth Bennet = Naruto

*Mary Bennet = Temari

*Catherine "Kitty" Bennet = Ino

*Lydia Bennet = Sakura

*Mr. Bingley = Sasori

*Sra. Long = Kurenai

Quisiera agradecer enormemente a NatsumiGushika por ser la primera en dejarme review :3, ¡espero que te siga gustando la historia!

Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten del fic…

* * *

"**Orgullo y Prejuicio"**

**Capítulo II**

Jiraiya fue el primero en visitar a Sasori, conocía a su mujer y sabía que cuando ella amenazaba no era en vano. Tsunade no tuvo noticias de nada hasta la tarde después de visitarle, sabía que no era bueno jugarle ese tipo de bromas a su mujer puesto que ésta se comenzaba a impacientar y se le veía con ganas de cumplir lo prometido, estaba casi seguro de que ella pensaba que no había ido a verlo.

-_Este hombre tan olvidadizo, de seguro que no ha ido a ver a Sasori, a lo mejor si quemo una de sus novelas vea que estaba hablando en serio y así se apresure a hacerlo –_ Tsunade no dejaba de tener pensamientos como éste rondándole la cabeza.

-Espero que a Sasori le guste Naruto – mencionó casualmente Jiraiya a la hora de la comida.

-No hay manera de saber si a Sasori le va a gustar Naruto, Deidara, Sakura, Temari o Ino si no vas a visitarlo viejo pervertido, acuérdate que prometí quemar tu colección si no lo hacías y no me voy a tentar el corazón para hacerlo.

Jiraiya sudó frío con el comentario de su mujer, sabía que ésta podía llegar a ser muy destructiva cuando se lo proponía.

-Olvidas mamá que Kurenai prometió presentárnoslo en las reuniones que va a organizar.

-¡Qué va! Esa Kurenai puede llegar a ser tan habladora a veces, no me fio de ella, estoy segura de que quiere apropiarse de Sasori para alguna de sus sobrinas, no creo que cumpla esa promesa.

-Dime Naru, ¿Cuándo es el próximo baile? – se podía notar la casualidad de la pregunta de Jiraiya.

-Mmmmm… si no me equivoco es dentro de dos semanas papá-

-Bueno, pues entonces creo que a ti te tocará presentarle a Sasori a Kurenai, ya que es antes de que ella vuelva de su viaje

-Eso es imposible cariño, ya que Naru no conoce a Sasori de nada, o ¿Es que acaso lo conoces Naru? – la mirada inquisitiva de Tsunade sobre Naruto causó escalofríos en éste.

-¡Claro que no mamá! ¿Por qué debería yo de conocerlo si apenas acaba de llegar al vecindario? –

-Mmmm… más te vale jovencito, no quiero que andes por ahí hablando con cualquier desconocido – para Tsunade, Naruto era su hijo predilecto, su pequeño bebé, eso era algo que no pensaba revelar a nadie y trataba de esconderlo para evitar celos de sus otros hermanos.

-Bueno Tsu, admiro tu sensatez, es obvio que en dos semanas no se puede conocer a alguien, pero al menos te puedes dar una idea de cómo es su comportamiento y, si ustedes no se animan a conocer a Sasori, alguien más lo hará.

-¡Tonterías! _Es imposible que alguien más se atreva a pensar que puede ganar el afecto de Sasori sobre mis hermosos retoños_ – si de algo estaba orgullosa Tsunade era de sus hijos, eran su razón de ser y, como cualquier madre, para ella no había nadie mejor en todo el mundo que ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que son tonterías cariño? ¿Acaso consideras que ese tipo de presentaciones son innecesarias? ¿Tú qué opinas Temari?

-Yo creo, papá, que las presentaciones son necesarias para poder de esa manera comenzar a interactuar más con las otras personas y ver si comparten caracteres afines.

-Completamente de acuerdo Temari, debido a que tampoco me fio de las habilidades de Kurenai para presentar a tan buen partido _o al menos eso dice su madre y ella algo ha de saber_ me he tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo esta misma mañana tal y como prometí.

-_¡Ha! Ya sabía que amenazar su colección era la manera más efectiva de lograr que lo hiciera_, ¡Que bueno Jiri cariño! – la voz de Tsunade por fin se suavizó junto con sus facciones.

-Así que ahora va a ser imposible que no lo conozcan – concluyó Jiraiya con orgullo en su voz al hacer algo que beneficiaría a alguna de sus hijas en un futuro.

-¡Así que por eso me preguntabas del baile papá! – la alegría desbordaba de la voz de Naruto.

-Así es –

-Saben que por ustedes haríamos lo que fuera – respondió Tsunade con voz maternal – Es más, me atrevo a decir que aunque Sakura sea la más pequeña Sasori bailará con ella.

-Así es madre, porque a pesar de ser la más pequeña, soy la más simpática de todos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí queda este capítulo, en el siguiente ya empieza algo más la acción, no desesperen que a la larga verán que valdrá la pena.

Que tengan un bonito día. Nos leemos pronto

Teffy Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

El libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio a su vez le pertenece a la increíble Jane Austen.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el grandioso libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la fabulosa escritora Jane Austen, por lo que es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que el OOC puede ser frecuente debido a lo mismo. Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.

Hay muchas parejas, pero creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance el fic de cómo están conformadas.

_CURSIVAS son para los pensamientos._

Personajes conocidos hasta el momento:

*Sr. Bennet = Jiraiya

*Sra. Bennet = Tsunade

*Jane Bennet = Deidara

*Elizabeth Bennet = Naruto

*Mary Bennet = Temari

*Catherine "Kitty" Bennet = Ino

*Lydia Bennet = Sakura

*Mr. Bingley = Sasori

*Sra. Long = Kurenai

Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten del fic…

* * *

"**Orgullo y Prejuicio"**

**Capítulo III**

Ni la habilidad de los seis juntos fue suficiente para poderle sacar una descripción satisfactoria a Jiraiya de Sasori. Lo atacaron de varias formas, desde preguntas casuales, descaradas e ingeniosas hasta emboscadas, amenazas y promesas de recompensas. Debido a lo anterior, se tuvieron que contentar con la información de segunda mano que les brindó Maito Gai. Su informe era muy favorable. A él le pareció encantador, era joven, atractivo, simpático, adinerado, el sueño de cualquier mujer. No conforme con eso, tenía la intención de aparecer en el baile con unos amigos. Esta era la seña que Tsunade esperaba, puesto que, amar el baile es en efecto un paso hacia el enamoramiento.

-Con ver a alguno de mis hijos felizmente instalado en Netherfield - _en especial si Sasori cumple con todos las cualidades que Gai le atribuye, me gustaría que fuera para mi Naru, Netherfield está cerca y así no se me romperá el corazón cuando mi felicidad se vaya de casa, _Y si mis otros retoños también se casarán podría ver realizado el sueño de toda madre.

Unos días más tarde, Sasori regresó la visita de Jiraiya, estuvo unos diez minutos en la biblioteca. Por más que buscó con la mirada a los hijos de Jiraiya y Tsunade no pudo ver a ninguno, la curiosidad carcomía a Sasori, debido a que había oído hablar de la belleza de sus hijos y pensaba que en esa visita lo iba a poder comprobar con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, al único que logró ver fue al padre.

En cambio, los chicos fueron más afortunados ya que lograron ver, desde la ventana de arriba, que Sasori llevaba un abrigo azul muy elegante y montaba un caballo negro de sangre pura.

La invitación a Sasori para que se quedara a cenar fue hecha enseguida, y a pesar de que Tsunade ya estaba viendo que platos servir para dicho invitado, la invitación fue rechazada debido a que éste tenía que ir a la capital al día siguiente. Tsunade se encontraba desconcertada, si el muchacho tenía tantos asuntos que resolver en la capital a tan poco tiempo de haber llegado ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sería acaso de los que se la pasan viajando? ¿Qué tipo de vida les esperaría a sus hijos así? Comenzaba inclusive a reconsiderar la idea de que Naru fuera el que estuviera con Sasori porque así de atareado como lo veía era probable que se lo llevara por largas temporadas.

Fue Gai el encargado de apaciguar sus temores al decirle que Sasori simplemente había partido a Londres a recoger a unos amigos que lo acompañarían al baile. Se rumoraba que Sasori vendría con doce señoritas y siete caballeros, todos se alarmaron al ver la cantidad de "competencia" que esto supondría, sin embargo, cuando llegó el día del baile el grupo se redujo a cuatro. Sus dos hermanas, el marido de la mayor y otro joven.

Sasori era atractivo, caballeroso, modesto, todo un estuche de monerías. De carácter apacible y modales modestos. Sus hermanas eran distinguidas y de aspecto decidido. Su cuñado, Pain, era un tanto interesante, tenía una mirada profunda que hacía sentir que te podía leer el alma, pero, era su amigo Itachi el que pronto destacó en la sala por su aire distinguido, atractivas facciones y noble semblante. Se rumoraba que ganaba una renta de diez mil al año. Los caballeros declararon que era muy distinguido, las damas que era un bombón. Fue el objeto de admiración de casi todos los presentes hasta que sus modales le quitaron la popularidad, era muy orgulloso y creído. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, ni su gran hacienda en Derbyshire lo salvó de las críticas, salió perdiendo en comparación con Sasori.

Sasori pronto comenzó a platicar con la gente importante de la sala. A pesar de ser un poco reservado tenía un gran ingenio además de ser un fantástico bailarín; no dejó de bailar todo el tiempo y le molestó que el baile acabara tan temprano. Inclusive insinuó que podría hacer un baile en Netherfield, sus cualidades hablaban por sí solas. En cambio, Itachi tan sólo bailo una vez con Konan y otra con Karin; no aceptó ninguna otra invitación para bailar y paso el resto de la velada dando vueltas por la sala y hablando, en muy contadas ocasiones, con las personas que conocía. Con eso, todos decidieron que era la persona más desagradable y orgullosa y esperaban no verlo nunca jamás. Tsunade se encontraba entre sus más fervientes adversarias y su odio sólo se vio reforzado al saber que había despreciado a uno de sus hijos, ¡Ah no! Pero no a cualquier hijo, sino a su querido Naru, con esto Itachi se había ganado el odio eterno de Tsunade.

Naruto se había visto obligado a permanecer sentado durante dos bailes debido a la escasez de parejas de baile. Mientras esto sucedía, Itachi se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para que Naruto escuchara de lo que estaba hablando con Sasori, el cual se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso para volver a la pista de baile.

-Ven Itachi, odio que estés ahí parado como estatua, es un baile, lo mejor que puedes hacer es bailar.

-No voy a bailar Sasori, sabes que lo detesto.

-Pero si eres un magnífico bailarín – el tono de Sasori demostraba que era verdad lo que decía, esto interesó más a Naruto puesto que él no se imaginaba de ningún modo que Itachi pudiera bailar mejor que un robot.

-No me apetece hacerlo con alguien que no conozco. Tus hermanas se encuentran ocupadas y no encuentro a nadie en este salón con el que soportaría siquiera estar cinco minutos.

-Yo no me comportaría así, juro que nunca había visto a tantas personas tan agradables y muchos muy hermosos.

-Creo que tú estás bailando con el único hombre hermoso de la sala – comentó Itachi viendo de reojo a Deidara.

-No sé si sea la persona más hermosa, sin embargo, puedo decir que a mis gustos lo es – replicó Sasori sonriendo – pero, Itachi, atrás de ti se encuentra su hermano que es igualmente hermoso, como una luz resplandeciente y me atrevo a decir que es igualmente muy simpático, si no estuviera flechado por Deidara en este momento, yo iría tras él. Si gustas, te lo puedo presentar.

-¿A quién te refieres? – Itachi giró su cuerpo para ver a Naruto, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se giró rápidamente para agregar fríamente – Hn, no está mal, sin embargo no estoy de humor para bailar con alguien que ha sido rechazado por los demás. Temo decirte Sasori que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, será mejor que regreses con tu acompañante ya que te estás perdiendo de sus sonrisas.

Sasori regresó en ese momento con Deidara. Itachi se alejó y Naruto se quedó ahí sentado sintiendo una gran aversión hacia su persona, ¡Nadie jamás había dicho algo tan grosero de él!. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, les contó a sus amigos la historia con un gran sentido del humor, puesto que tenía un carácter vivo y juguetón capaz de deleitarse hasta con el ridículo. Simplemente era casi imposible ver triste al gran Naruto.

Toda la familia se divirtió en grande esa noche. Tsunade había sido testigo de la admiración que todos les profesaban a sus hijos, ella pensaba que habían sacado el gran porte de su madre, tampoco pudo evitar notar el gusto de Sasori por Deidara. Ella lo prefería así, de esa manera, lograba que uno de sus hijos se casara y se quedaba con su bolita de felicidad Naruto por más tiempo. Notó que inclusive las hermanas de Sasori, Konan y Karin habían colmado a Deidara de sus atenciones.

Deidara se encontraba extasiado, sin embargo no lo reflejaba y tenía por fuera un carácter calmado. Naruto se encontraba muy feliz por su hermano, lo quería mucho, era con el que mejor se llevaba y sabía que se merecía a una persona como Sasori para hacerlo feliz. Temari había oído como Karin decía que Dei era la persona más educada del vecindario. Ino y Sakura habían tenido la suerte de nunca quedarse sin pareja en todo el baile, era lo que ellas siempre buscaban entonces estaban felices.

Así todos regresaron a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivían y del cual eran los principales habitantes. Encontraron a Jiraiya leyendo algo llamado "Icha Icha Paradise". En cuanto noto que habían regresado mostró un genuino interés de saber cómo había transcurrido la velada y si sus expectativas con Sasori se habían cumplido.

-Jiri, cariño, puedo estar casi segura que el objeto de sus afectos es Deidara – mencionó Tsunade con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-Está bien Tsu, no pensé que fuera tan inteligente como para escoger a Naru de todos modos.

-Me ha gustado mucho, es un gran partido, inteligente, amable, respetuoso, atractivo. Sus hermanas iban muy elegantes. Sin embargo hubo algo que hasta cierto punto me arruinó la noche.

Al escuchar esto Jiraiya no pudo evitar poner una cara con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad - ¿Qué fue lo que te arruinó la noche querida?

-Itachi, ¡Por supuesto!

-¿Quién es Itachi?

-Un amigo de Sasori, fue muy grosero con Naru, bueno, no directamente, sino que Naru escuchó cuando ellos se encontraban hablando y cómo este le decía a Sasori que Naru no merecía que bailara con él pues había sido rechazado por los demás. Pero, te aseguro Jiri, que Naru no se pierde de nada al no adecuarse a los estándares de ese hombre. Tiene la cabeza inflada por su ego, unos aires de grandeza que no puede con ellos, te juro por Dios que es la persona más desagradable que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Ojalá hubieras estado ahí amor para haberle dado una de tus lecciones, te juro que las ganas de golpearlo no se me han quitado, pero que hubieran pensado de mí, yo, una dama golpeando a un infeliz. ¡Detesto a ese hombre!

* * *

Hasta aquí queda el capítulo, se incluyen nuevos personajes los cuales son:

*Mr. Darcy = Itachi

*Sr. Y Sra. Lucas (No pienso poner a la señora, sólo al señor) = Maito Gai

*Sr. Hurst = Pain

*Caroline Bingley = Karin

*Lousia Hurst = Konan.

¡Que tengan un bonito día!

**Teffy Uzumaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

El libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio a su vez le pertenece a la increíble Jane Austen.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el grandioso libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la fabulosa escritora Jane Austen, por lo que es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que el OOC puede ser frecuente debido a lo mismo. Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.

Hay muchas parejas, pero creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance el fic de cómo están conformadas.

Les quiero agradecer el tiempo que se tomaron para leer mi fic y dejar review. A Alessa-vulturi, yo sé que me salen muy occ's los personajes de Sasori y Deidara, solo que no he tenido casi tiempo para ver el Shippuden u-u. Si pudieras ayudarme diciéndome como son te lo agradecería mucho.

_CURSIVAS son para los pensamientos._

Personajes conocidos hasta el momento:

*Sr. Bennet = Jiraiya

*Sra. Bennet = Tsunade

*Jane Bennet = Deidara

*Elizabeth Bennet = Naruto

*Mary Bennet = Temari

*Catherine "Kitty" Bennet = Ino

*Lydia Bennet = Sakura

*Mr. Bingley = Sasori

*Sra. Long = Kurenai

*Mr. Darcy = Itachi

*Sr. Y Sra. Lucas (No pienso poner a la señora, sólo al señor) = Maito Gai

*Sr. Hurst = Pain

*Caroline Bingley = Karin

*Lousia Hurst = Konan.

Parejas hasta el momento:

PainxKonan

SasorixDeidara

JiraiyaxTsunade

Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten del fic…

* * *

"**Orgullo y Prejuicio"**

**Capítulo IV**

Cuando por fin Deidara y Naruto se encontraron a solas, Deidara le dijo a Naruto lo mucho que admiraba a Sasori.

-Es justamente como deberían de ser los hombres… amable, educado, ¡Nunca había visto mejores modales! Y ni hablar de su apariencia, sus rasgos tan finos, su…

-Está bien Dei – contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro – Ya se lo mucho que te gusta. Veo que su carácter reúne tu lista de condiciones.

- Y cuando me pidió el segundo baile… ¡Ha! Era obvio que lo iba a ser, digo, soy yo, pero eso no le quita el hecho de que me haya hecho sentir halagado.

- Hahahaha, ay Dei-chan, tu siempre tan… "modesto".

-¡Ay mi querido Naru! Ahí hay una pequeña diferencia entre tú y yo, yo siempre estoy un paso más adelante en cuanto a cumplidos.

-Bueno, pero es obvio que yo esperaba que te pidiera un segundo baile. Era obvio que notara que eres muy bien parecido. No te hagas ilusiones acerca de su galantería. Está bien que te guste, te doy permiso, no es como si fuera a ser el único estúpido que te llegue a gustar…

-¡Naru!

-Además, los dos sabemos que es relativamente sencillo que la gente te caiga bien. Pareciera que ignoras los defectos de las personas a propósito, digo, ¡Nunca te he escuchado hablar mal de una persona en mi vida!

-Bueno…, es que no me gustaría precipitarme a juzgar a alguien, somos humanos y no somos perfectos, digo, solo el arte es perfecto.

-Eso es algo que siempre me sorprenderá de ti Dei, con tu buen sentido y aún así ser tan ciego para las locuras y disparates de los demás. La afectación de candor es muy común, la encuentras en todos los sitios, sin embargo, ser cándido sin ostentación ni intención, fijarte solo en lo bueno, eso es tan propio de ti, algo que siempre voy a admirar. ¡Por cierto!, de seguro también te gustaron sus hermanas, aunque sus modales dejaron algo que desear, no son como los de él.

-La verdad es que al principio no, sin embargo, como te dije prefiero no juzgar. Una vez que hable con ellas me di cuenta de que son muy agradables. Karin va a vivir con Sasori y a cuidar la casa y tengo la sensación de que será una buena vecina.

Naruto escuchaba con mucha atención lo que su hermano le decía, sin embargo no estaba nada convencido. La actitud en el baile de Karin no fue del agrado de todos. Y ya que él era más perspicaz que su hermano, de temperamento menos flexible y juicio más severo, no estaba dispuesto a dar su aprobación. Las hermanas de Sasori eran, sin duda, muy elegantes y cuando se las complacía no les faltaba el buen humor o la amabilidad si éstas lo deseaban. Tenían belleza, educación, una fortuna de veinte mil libras. Tenían la costumbre de gastar más de lo que debían y de relacionarse con gente de alto rango por lo que tenían permitido pensar bien de sí mismas y mal de los demás. Pertenecían a una familia muy respetable del norte de Inglaterra, lo que tenían bien grabado en su mente, no tanto como el hecho de que su fortuna, como la de su hermano, provenía del comercio.

Sasori había heredado una propiedad de unas cien mil libras de su padre quien había tenido la intención de comprar una finca antes de que muriera. Sasori, por lo tanto, seguía con la misma intención y aunque muchas veces había escogido una propiedad simplemente no se había completado la compra y, ahora que había encontrado una buena casa, muchos dudaban que siguiera con su búsqueda debido a su temperamento tranquilo.

Sus hermanas deseaban con fervor que éste adquiriera una finca, y aunque sólo era una inquilina, Karin estaba ansiosa por presidir su mesa. Konan, casada con un hombre de mayor elegancia que medios, no estaba menos ansiosa por instalarse en su casa. Ya eran dos años de que Sasori había alcanzado la mayoría de edad cuando, casualmente, le recomendaron echar un vistazo a Netherfield Park. En cuanto puso su vista sobre la casa quedó enamorado, la checo por dentro, fuera, le gustó su disposición, las habitaciones principales y llegó a un acuerdo con el dueño.

A Sasori e Itachi los unía una estrecha amistad a pesar de la diferencia de su carácter. Itachi admiraba a Sasori por su temperamento tranquilo, abierto y por su franqueza, aunque también se encontraba demasiado contento con el suyo. Sasori confiaba en Itachi y en sus opiniones. Itachi era más inteligente. Sasori no carecía de inteligencia pero Itachi era más astuto. Era, además, reservado, exigente y arrogante. Sus modales, aunque delicados, no eran agradables. En ese aspecto Sasori salía ganando. Sasori agradaba a donde fuera, Itachi terminaba ofendiendo con frecuencia.

La forma en que conversaron del baile en Meryton fue bastante característica. Sasori nunca había conocido gente tan agradable ni a jóvenes tan hermosos. Todos habían sido amables y atentos sin necesidad de formalidades, se sintió como pez en el agua. Y en cuanto a Deidara, jamás pensó que pudiera existir una persona como él, tan perfecto a sus ojos. Itachi, en cambio, se había encontrado con puras personas poco interesantes y sin elegancia. No había recibido muestra alguna de amabilidad o agrado. Admitía que Deidara era agraciado, aunque tenía una forma peculiar de terminar las oraciones.

Karin y Konan tenían la misma opinión aunque les agradó de igual forma y lo declararon como una persona que valía la pena conocer más a profundidad. Deidara fue entonces catalogado como encantador por lo que Sasori tenía permiso de pensar en él el tiempo que quisiera.

* * *

Hasta aquí queda el capítulo, para que se den una idea del carácter de los personajes.

¡Que tengan un bonito día!

Teffy Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, ocurrirían cosas muy diferentes. No gano nada con hacer este fic más que mi satisfacción.

El libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio a su vez le pertenece a la increíble Jane Austen.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está basado en el grandioso libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la fabulosa escritora Jane Austen, por lo que es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que el OOC puede ser frecuente debido a lo mismo. Este fic es shounen ai (yaoi) así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que no lo leyeras.

Hay muchas parejas, pero creo que se irán dando cuenta conforme avance el fic de cómo están conformadas.

CURSIVAS son para los pensamientos.

Personajes conocidos hasta el momento:

*Sr. Bennet = Jiraiya

*Sra. Bennet = Tsunade

*Jane Bennet = Deidara

*Elizabeth Bennet = Naruto

*Mary Bennet = Temari

*Catherine "Kitty" Bennet = Ino

*Lydia Bennet = Sakura

*Mr. Bingley = Sasori

*Sra. Long = Kurenai

*Mr. Darcy = Itachi

*Sr. Y Sra. Lucas (No pienso poner a la señora, sólo al señor) = Maito Gai

*Sr. Hurst = Pain

*Caroline Bingley = Karin

*Lousia Hurst = Konan.

Parejas hasta el momento:

PainxKonan

SasorixDeidara

JiraiyaxTsunade

Quisiera agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y más a las que me dejan review. Muchas gracias alessa-vulturi que me diste recomendaciones de como hacer a Sasori y a Deidara, espero que me vayan quedando un poco menos occ. y a Hitch 74 no Danna que sin la invocación a Jashin que hizo el fic no hubiera continuado en un rato. Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten del fic…

* * *

"**Orgullo y Prejuicio"**

**Capítulo V**

A poca distancia de Longbourn vivía una familia con la que la familia de Jiraiya y Tsunade mantenían una relación íntima. Maito Gai había sido comerciante y maestro en un dojo un tiempo en Meryton, en donde gracias a su empeño, o cómo a él le gustaba decir, "su llama de la juventud ardiente", había podido acumular una fortuna razonable, que le había proporcionado el título de sir, debido a un discurso dirigido al rey mientras que se encontraba al frente del Ayuntamiento. Esta distinción le hizo sentirse muy importante. Ya no le interesaban los negocios ni su pequeña residencia en una ciudad mercantil, sólo le interesaba seguir enseñando a todo aquél que quisiera cómo fomentar sus llamas de la juventud. Se mudó junto con su familia a una casa situada a una milla aproximadamente de Meryton, bautizada desde entonces como Mansión Maito (MM). Enérgico por naturaleza, agradable y complaciente, la presentación en la corte le había proporcionado la fama de cortés.

Gai era un amante del cotilleo además de gustarle las apuestas, llegaba a hacer promesas extrañas como irse caminando sobre sus manos hasta su casa en caso de que perdiera, el tipo de vecino que necesitaba Tsunade. Era viudo, padre de 3 hijos, su esposa había muerto al nacer el último. Su hijo mayor, Lee, era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Poseía inteligencia y una energía inagotable como éste.

Que ambas familias se reunieran para hablar del baile era inevitable. A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade ya había invitado a Gai a Longbourn para intercambiar opiniones.

-La empezó excelente para ti Lee – comentó Tsunade amablemente – tú fuiste la primera opción de Sasori.

-En efecto señora Tsunade.

-¡Querido! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes las formalidades? Me puedes decir Tsunade o Tsu así como mi pequeño Naru, acuérdate que eres como de la familia.

-Está bien Tsu – respondió con una sonrisa – aunque creo que su favorita fue la segunda opción.

-¿Qué te puedo decir Lee? Me siento orgullosa de mi Dei, escuché que alguien comentaba que Sasori había dicho que era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, aunque algo explosivo. Le he dicho a mi muchacho que controle ese temperamento suyo.

-¡Wow!, de verdad que me da mucho gusto por ustedes. En cambio, las noticias de Itachi no son nada dignas de ser escuchadas Naru. Sencillamente no puedo creer que haya dicho eso de ti, tú sabes que si pudiera casarme contigo lo haría, ¡Eres de lo mejor!

-Ya se Lee, pero créeme cuando te digo que a Naru no le molestó en lo absoluto, digo, imagínate gustarle a alguien tan desagradable como Itachi, con esos aires de presunción que se carga. Kurenai me contó que estuvo sentada media hora al lado de él y que no hizo siquiera un ademán de separar los labios, ¡Media hora por el amor de Dios!

-¿Estás segura mamá? Porque creo que recuerdo haberle visto hablar…

-Bueno, si a forzarle a hablar lo consideras como plática. Kurenai le preguntó si le gustaba Netherfield, ya sabes, para intentar iniciar una conversación, pero dice que se veía muy molesto porque le dirigió la palabra y sólo contesto un escueto "si".

-Yo recuerdo que a mí me comentó Karin que Itachi es muy introvertido y tímido – mencionó casualmente Deidara – pero, que con los amigos íntimos se comporta de manera agradable.

-No lo creo Dei, si fuera tan simpático hubiera hablado con Kurenai, es una buena persona y muy agradable y tranquila. De seguro el problema fue que escuchó que no tiene su propio carruaje y tuvo que alquilar uno, ¡Que arrogancia!

-No me importa mucho que no haya hablado con la señora Kurenai – agregó Lee – sin embargo, me hubiera gustado mucho que bailara con Naru.

-Si alguna vez se da eso, si yo fuera tu Naru, no bailaría con él.

-Yo creo mami que incluso puedo prometerte que no lo haría ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. No soporto sus aires de grandeza.

-A mí su orgullo no me ofende – dijo Lee – es hasta cierto punto razonable que sea orgulloso, posee características que muchas personas quisieran como su belleza, elegancia, posición, además de ser de buena familia y adinerado. Es obvio que va a tener una opinión elevada de sí, ¿entienden? Creo que hasta cierto punto tiene todo el derecho de sentirse orgulloso.

-Como siempre mi querido Lee, tienes razón –replicó Naruto - Y tú sabes que yo le hubiera permitido ser todo lo orgulloso que él quisiera si no se hubiera visto manchado mi orgullo por su causa.

-¡Ha!, según lo que he visto y leído el orgullo es un defecto muy común – observó Temari – los humanos poseemos esta inclinación de sentirnos orgullosos por poseer una cualidad u otra. Sin importar si es real o imaginaria. La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas muy distintas aunque se les use como sinónimo muchas veces. Una persona puede ser orgullosa sin ser vanidosa. El orgullo tiene que ver con lo que pensemos de nosotros mismos. La vanidad, con lo que nos gustaría que la gente pensará sobre nosotros.

-¿Otra vez reflexionando sobre el comportamiento humano Temari? – preguntó Naruto juguetón.

-Así es mi pequeño Naru, no hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí entonces con eso me entretengo un poco.

-Si yo fuera tan rico como Itachi – comentó Chouji – no me pararía a pensar en mi orgullo. Mejor compraría una jauría de perros zorreros, me contrataría al mejor cocinero de Inglaterra y me dedicaría a cazar, comer y beber una botella de vino por día.

-Entonces beberías más de lo que debes – dijo Tsunade – y en ese caso yo te quitaría la botella.

-¡Claro que no lo haría señora Tsunade! –

-Oh, claro que si… y me la quedaría para mí solita.

-Además – agregó Gai – yo jamás dejaría que un hijo mío tirara su llama de la juventud así.

Solamente cuando los invitados se retiraron es cuando se pudo terminar esa discusión.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo. Creo que tengo que hacer la aclaración de por qué Naruto y Lee no se pueden casar entre ellos. Para poder adaptar la historia a lo que quiero tendré que hacer que Deidara, Naruto y Lee sean donceles, solamente de esa forma se podría explicar el por qué no se pueden casar o heredar las propiedades de sus padres. Espero no haya inconveniente con eso.

Personajes nuevos:

*Charlotte Lucas = Lee

*María Lucas = Shikamaru

*Otro hijo de los lucas xD = Chouji

¡Qué tengan un bonito día!

Teffy Uzumaki


End file.
